Le chat
by Lyade Kanda
Summary: Il est question d'un Sebastian triste et de Ciel près à le consolé. Sebastian x Ciel


_**Corrigé par ma bêta, HiAi, merci je t'adore ! **_

_**Bonne lecture à tous !**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Le chat.**_

Depuis quelques temps déjà, une magnifique chatte noire se promenait dans le jardin de la demeure des Pantomhive. Chaque fois qu'il le pouvait, Sebastian passait du temps avec, n'arrêtant pas de complimenter la beauté et le caractère de la chatte avec un air extatique sur le visage en la caressant, mais souvent Pluto l'énervait en le dérangeant dans ses moments là. Malheureusement, un jour, la pauvre chatte mourut, cela attrista beaucoup le démon et Ciel le remarqua, un plan machiavélique se forma dans sa tête, lui qui voulait depuis longtemps le majordome qu'il trouvait d'une beauté indescriptible, voilà qu'il trouvait l'occasion rêvée pour cela, et il n'allait surement pas la laisser passer bien au contraire.

-_Tu seras bientôt à moi_, pensa Ciel, un sourire sadique au lèvres, sous le regard étonné de Sebastian venu lui annoncer que le dîner était prêt.

Pendant deux jours, Ciel prépara tout ce qu'il fallait pour mettre son plan à exécution, sous les yeux intrigués de ses serviteurs et de son si sexy majordome qui commerçait à douter de la santé mentale de son Jeune Maître.

**xXx**

Un soir, Ciel donna la soirée à ses quatre serviteurs puis alla se préparer pour son cher démon, et si il résistait à cela ce serait un vrai miracle.

Sebastian, lui, était dans le hall d'entrée sous la demande de son Jeune Maître qu'il trouvait bizarre depuis quelques jours avec ses sourires sadiques, s'il n'était pas un démon il aurait depuis longtemps eu peur de lui. Mais au contraire cela lui plaisait de voir Ciel ainsi, des pensées peu chastes se formaient dans sa tête en l'imaginant sous lui le suppliant. Plongé dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas son Jeune Maître arrivait dans une tenue des plus sexy. C'est d'ailleurs sa voix qui l'en sortit.

-Sébastian, dit Ciel d'un voix étrangement sexy.

-Oui, Jeun..., commença Sebastian en levant la tête.

Ce qu'il vit le laissa sans voix, son Jeune Maître venait de l'exciter avec seulement une tenue mais quelle tenue. Ciel portait un haut et un pantalon en cuir, des oreilles de chat ainsi qu'une queue, des moustache était dessinées sur ses joues et il était pieds nus et ne portait pas son cache-oeil. Avec un sourire coquin au lèvres, il s'approcha de son Majordome si dévoué en déhanchant ses fesses. Sebastian ne pouvait faire aucun mouvement, statufié en voyant son Maître s'approcher de lui. Arrivé à sa hauteur, Ciel se frotta lascivement à lui.

-Sebastian, ronronna Ciel, je sais que tu as perdu ton chat et je veux bien le remplacer.

Le sang de Sebastian ne fit qu'un tour et sans signe avant coureur se jeta sur les lèvres roses de Ciel qui serra ses petites mains sur la veste de Sebastian, pendant que les siennes étaient sur les joues de son Maître. Ce dernier, entrouvrit les lèvres pour laisser la langue de Sebastian rencontrer la sienne dans un ballet endiablé. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Ciel avait les joues rouges et les lèvres gonflées, tandis que Sebastian essayait de se retenir de ne pas violer son jeune Maître plus que consentant.

Le démon souleva son futur amant posant ses mains sous ses fesses, Ciel enroula ses bras autour du cou de son fantasme et ses jambes autour de son bassin. Sebastian reprit possession des lèvres entrouvertes de son petit chat en le plaquant contre un mur faisant crier Ciel, crie qui fut étouffé par les lèvres du Démon. Ciel commença à déboutonner et enlever de ses doigts tremblant la veste et la chemise de son Majordome sexy, pendant que se dernier passait ses mains gantées sous le haut de son Maître qu'il enleva, séparant leurs lèvres.

Ciel enleva les gants de son cher Démon voulant sentir le toucher de ses mains sur lui. Il gémit lorsque Sebastian posa sa bouche dans son cou, suçant et léchant sa peau. Le Démon fit asseoir son Maître sur une petite table, faisant valser le vase qui s'y trouvait et enleva rapidement les derniers vêtements de Ciel, pendant que sa bouche partait torturer les tétons pointus de ce dernier, en les mordillant et les léchant de sa langue experte. Puis il partit plus bas passant sa langue sur le nombril de sa victime pour arriver à sa virilité tendue. Il posa sa bouche sur le gland de son Maître le faisant crier de plaisir, ses mains se crispant sur la chevelure d'ébène de son Démon, ce dernier posa quelques baisers sur le sexe tendu pour ensuite le prendre dans sa bouche, sa langue s'enroulant autour de l'érection, tandis que Sebastian faisant des va et vient de sa bouche sur le membre allant de plus en plus vite sous la demande de son Maître, qui n'était plus que gémissement sous les lèvres de son Majordome. Une de ses mains partit vers la bouche de son chat pour qu'il lèche ses doigts, puis il les reprit et les dirigea vers les fesses de sa victime très consentante, puis il entra un doigt tous en continuant à sucer Ciel qui ne le sentit pas, pas plus que le deuxième. Soudain, dans un cri de pur plaisir, Ciel jouit dans la bouche de Sebastian, qui avala la semence de son amant en enfonçant un troisième doigt dans l'anus de son Jeune Maître, qui ne sentit rien trop prit par son plaisir.

Sebastian bougea ses doigt dans l'antre étroit, pour préparer convenablement Ciel qui gémissait son nom d'une voix sexy et, lorsqu'il l'eut bien préparé, il retira ses doigts faisant gémir de frustrations son amant, pour enlever ses derniers vêtements libérant son sexe douloureux. Sebastian prit Ciel dans ses bras pour le plaquer contre le mur et plaça son membre devant l'entrée de son amant, qui tremblait un peu de peur, lui caressant les cheveux pour le rassurer et l'embrassa tandis qu'il s'enfonçait d'un coup en Ciel, qui poussa un cri de douleur dans la bouche de Sebastian.

Celui-ci, attendit quelques minutes que son chat s'habitue à lui avant de commencer de lent va et vient puis de plus en plus vite et de plus en plus fort, sous les cris de plaisir de son compagnon lorsqu'il toucha sa prostate. Enfin, dans un cri plus fort que les autres, Ciel jouit une seconde fois entre leur deux ventres et Sebastian le rejoignit quelques secondes plus tard, dans un cri étouffé dans le cou de Ciel, jouissant remplissant l'antre de celui-ci. Ils reprirent chacun leur souffle. Sebastian vit que son Jeune Maître commençait à somnoler et le conduisit dans sa chambre, avant de le poser dans son lit pour qu'il dorme, il repartit dans le hall de la demeure pour nettoyer les dégâts causés par leur ébats. Il alla prendre une douche puis s'habilla un sourire aux lèvres.

**xXx**

Le lendemain Ciel se réveilla tout seul, en bougeant, il eu mal au bas du dos et il sentit le preuve du désir de Sebatian entre ses fesses, il se réjouit, il n'avait pas rêvé, il avait bien donné sa virginité à son Démon, hier soir.

Son Majordome arriva pour le réveiller et l'aida à prendre un bain puis, il lui mit une pommade pour calmer un peu la douleur dans son postérieur. Sebastian avait un sourire moqueur au lèvres.

-Merci, Sebastian, dit Ciel à Sebastian, en rougissant.

-Mais de rien, sourit Sebastian, tous le plaisir était pour moi.

Puis il partit vaquer à ses occupation, tandis que Ciel faisant de même.

Puis le soir venu, ils se retrouvèrent dans la chambre de Ciel pour de nouveau ébat. Comme quoi une tenue de chat peut faire perdre la tête à tout le monde même à un démon surtout lorsque celui-ci aime les chats et ce n'est pas Ciel qui irait se plaindre loin de là. Il profite plutôt !

_**Fin**__**.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**j'espère que vous avez aimé. **

**Merci à ceux qui me lises. =)**


End file.
